Can't Get You Outta My Head
by SheMajinGamer
Summary: And to think it all started with a game of Gay Chicken. Minecraft love story, Bajan Canadian x JeromeASF
1. The game

SLURPS!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in here or Minecraft

Mitch's POV

This killing me, I can't stop thinking about Jerome. What is wrong with me? Why couldn't I just back away from Gay Chicken, Stupid Mat! Why did you have to suggest a game of Gay Chicken?! Now I can't sleep and I can't get Jerome out of my head. The question I keep asking myself is, why didn't I cave when I had all chances to?

(One day earlier)

Jerome, Mat, Preston, and I were in town to go to a random party for my 1,000,000 subscriber blowout. It was a celebrity party, and it didn't matter who came accounting to the celebrity who owned the house. As we walked up to the house, there was no line there.

"So, is this the place?" Preston asked.

"It doesn't look very crowded. Maybe we're at the wrong house." Mat said.

"1597 Spring Herd Drive, this is the place. Maybe we're just early." I said.

"Maybe, let's just go in." Jerome said. Inside the house was a complete mansion. DJ, Jacuzzi, dance floor, and a bar!

"Whoa, biggums…"

"I know." I said.

(Four hours later)

"Ughh…" Jerome groaned.

We all came back into my house, totally wasted. Mat and Preston sat down on the couch and Jerome just lay downed on the floor too lazy to get up. I joined Mat and Preston on the couch.

"Is someone going to check if Jerome is dead or not?" Preston asked.

"I'll check." I said. I collapsed to the floor and grabbed Jerome's shirt.

"You alive, biggums?"

"Barely." Jerome said. I let go of his shirt. Mat had gotten up slowly while I seeing if Jerome was dead. He stared at me and Jerome. He kept staring and then giggled a bit.

"Hey, how about we play a game before we shut down." Mat said

"It is too late for me to play Minecraft right now." I said.

"Not Minecraft, a different game of mine. Come, children, come." Mat said. Preston, Jerome, and I stared at each other. We all shrugged and joined Mat in a circle.

"How about we play a game I'd like to call, Gay Chicken. We're already wasted, right?"

"Yea, I'm out. But I'll keep watching you guys." Preston said as he moved away from the circle. Jerome sighed.

"I'll probably regret this, I'll play." Jerome said.

"What about you, Mitch? Will you play?" Mat asked. I took about a few seconds to answer. Thinking on yes or no. I was thinking just to stay out of it. But…

"Fine, I'll play. But just for one round, then I'm done." I said.

"Great! So, you know how to play right?" Mat asked.

"Yea." Jerome and I said.

"Ok, who goes first?" Mat asked.

"I'll go first to get it over with." I said. I was a bit scared of who I got with. With Mat, it wouldn't matter much. But with Jerome, that's a different story for me. Why did I agree to do this?!

"All right, how about we flip a coin to choose who goes with Mitch." Mat said.

"I got a quarter in my pocket." Jerome said as he took a quarter out of pocket.

"I'll be heads, Mat will be tails." Please be tails, please be tails, please be tails. I don't want to play Gay Chicken with Jerome; it would just be awkward right after. As Jerome flipped the coin in the air and let it hit the floor. And it said, Oh dear God, heads. Help me, God. Jerome and I blushed a bit. I tried to hide it by putting my hands on my face. But I don't think that's going to matter in few seconds.

"H-heads."

"All right, let's just get this over with." I said. Jerome and I both got closer to each other and started. I made the first move to put my arm go up onto his arm and then took my other arm onto his legs. Jerome put his left hand on my face started moving even closer to me. I blushed like a tomato. But I kept going and giggled a bit to show him it is just a game. He even laughed a bit along with me. I moved my hands onto his chest and pulled him to me. Our lips were only a few inches away. And what made me blush the most was that the next thing he did was touching mah booty. But I guess that was part of the game. My eyes turned to Preston and Mat as their eyes were wide open, but also had smiles on their faces.

"Just look me only, no one else." Jerome whispered to me. I smiled and put my arms around him like reeling him into a hug. I don't know what's gotten into me, but right now I'm not sure that I care. I'll probably regret it later.

"Why don't we let them have the finale." I said. Jerome smiled also and then kissed me. He lips were soft, really soft. Like a soft blanket, his tongue then entered my mouth. His tongue and my tongue danced with each other for a bit. I separated from Jerome's lips with a bit of Jerome spit on my lips, I wiped it off. It was a good kiss, no. It was a great kiss. Jerome and I looked at each other with smiles.

"Well, looks like neither of us were Gay Chickens." Jerome said.

"Yea, I guess." I said with a blush on my face. We turned to look at Preston and Mat. Their jaws met the floor and their eyes were wide open.

"Uhh…" Preston and Mat said.

"Heh, it's getting a bit late. I'll see you guys tomorrow on the Fridge Servers" I said. I showed Preston, Mat, and Jerome the door. Preston and Mat walked out. But before Jerome walked out, he kissed me on the cheek.

"Night, biggums." Jerome said. I smiled.

"Night." I said then Jerome walked away. But as I closed my door, reality struck me.

Not my best chapter ever, but more will come. Next one will be mostly in a Hunger Games server. Bye Doods!


	2. Hunger games

SLURPS!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in here or Minecraft

Mitch's POV

I kept tossing and turning last night trying to sleep. But Jerome was in my head all night. Does Jerome like me? Maybe it was Champaign yesterday night. But Jerome and I made videos together four years, if Jerome was hiding some secret feelings for me. He would be honest with me, he knows being my friend that even if I didn't feel the same way, I would still be his friend. Although, I am confused of Jerome's feelings, I'm also confused for my feelings for Jerome. I do like Jerome, a lot. But as his boyfriend. Maybe that would be a little extreme. Plus, what would happen if we broke up. We might never play Minecraft ever again. But, maybe I do some feelings for him. Ugh, I'll call him later. I'm too tired to think about it right now. I walked into the bathroom to splash some water in my face. I had no sleep at last night. I felt like I going to throw up in the toilet.

[_Ring Ring]_

I heard the phone and it's Jerome. What a surprise.

"Hey, Mitch." Jerome said.

"Hey, Jerome." I said.

"Look, Mitch. About yesterday, we were both drunk and it was just a game" Jerome said.

"It shouldn't have meant anything, right?"

"Well, I've spent all night thinking. Maybe, I do have some feelings for you." I said.

"I mean, you were the one who kissed me. Right?"

"Mitch, I don't think it might be a good idea for us to date. What would happen if we break up." Jerome said.

"I guess." I said.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." Jerome said then hanged up.

I put the phone away. I don't exactly get it, I know cons of having a relationship with Jerome. But, it seems like he didn't feel anything right after last night. Like he didn't even care that we kissed at all! Doesn't he care about me, doesn't he care about my feelings?! Wait, Fridge Servers, right. I logged onto my account and open up the Fridge Servers. Then I opened up my Skype account and saw Jerome, Preston, and Mat online. I went ahead asked Jerome, Preston, and Mat to join. Preston and Mat joined, but Jerome declined me.

"Hey Mitch." Preston and Mat said.

"Hey, Did Jerome joined your Skype chats?" I asked.

"Yea! He's here with us. Did he join your chat?" Preston said. Wait, what? Jerome joined their chats, but not mine? Is he not wanting talk to me just because I let out a few confused feelings?

"No, he didn't. He declined me." I said a bit angrily. Preston and Mat looked at each other with confusing.

"Well, uh, let's join a Fridge Server." Preston said trying to break the awkward moment.

"Yea!" Mat said.

"Ok, oh! How about we join the one with 19/24 people left."

"Ok." Jerome said from Mat and Preston's chat. I still don't get why he can't just talk to me like a friend. When we enter the server, it was the server with the separate spawns where at Death Match, one person each gets teleported to one different spawn from another.

"5,4,3,2,1 GO!" We all shouted. I had gotten an iron chest plate, a stone ax, and leather booties.

"I got an iron chest plate and a stone ax and I'm going to kill everyone!" I shouted already killing five people. I met up with Preston, Mat, and Jerome to go back to spawn for any leftover loots. After that we went to look for enough diamonds to make Betty.

(23 minutes later)

Jerome and I were in the final four with two others who were teamed. I took the one who looked like me with Neptune's crown. I barely killed him, I suffered hard damaged. There was one left, who had full iron and an enchanted Betty. Jerome and I had full chain armor and iron swords and axes. I came on the guy first, Katniss Everdeen style. Turns out he had a bow too. I climbed a tall tower, so if he tries to climb up. I'll knock him off and hopefully kill him of fall damage. But he just tried to Katniss Everdeen me. I tried to Katniss Everdeen him back, but I goofed and ended up falling instead. When I hit the ground, I had four hearts left. The guy had already shot me again and left me with two hearts. I was running for my life. Why isn't Jerome helping?! I know he isn't directly talking to me. But the least he could be doing is helping me a bit. I know he wants to win too. So he better fight soon. The guy got a few more hits on me and I ended up being a half a heart warrior. And then the guy had just raised his sword to kill me, until…

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY LOVER!" Jerome shouted. Jerome had just come on the guy like a psycho. Mat and Preston eyes were wide open and became very silent. But what did he say again, lover? Lover, he was lying! He did have feeling for me! Why wouldn't he just share them with me. Anyway, the game had already ended before Jerome and I could fight.

"Guys, I gotta go. Sorry, bye." I said before I quickly exited out of my Skype. I grabbed my phone and called Jerome.

"Hello?" Jerome asked.

"We need to talk, face to face." I said.

Cliffhanger! Chapter seems kinda short, sorry though. Bye Doods!


	3. The movie

Slurps! Sorry I haven't been updating for 2 weeks, I have summer camp from Monday-Friday and I recently just made a fanfic partnership with WishfullyThinking, go check her out. I have been writing fanfics on her story, Pewdie & Cry Play. I basically adopted her story and I am also writing the sequel. I'm also trying to get time to write my stories too. So here is the next chapter to Can't Get Outta My Head. BTW, for the Dood who asked why I spelled Dood instead of dude. BajanCanadian and JeromeASF put dude as dood. So since this fanfic is about them, I'd figured I would put it that way too.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or Minecraft

Mitch's POV

I went to Jerome's house to see what was going on. I knocked on his front door, hardly and repeatedly.

[Jerome open's door]

"Mitch." Jerome said.

"May I come in?" I asked. I have my manners.

"Yea." Jerome said. As I came in, butterflies fluttered into my stomach. I'm starting to get nervous on how the outcome of this is going to be.

"Here, sit down." I sat down on Jerome's couch and he joined me. Then everything became really silent. Just, ask him on what happened on the last Hunger Games. Just do it.

"Listen, Jerome. On the last Hunger Games we played, you said. 'Get your hands off of my lover!' Lover? Did you mean to apply mean to that?" I asked.

"Mitch, do remember why I said dating each other would be a bad idea?" Jerome asked.

"Yea, you said if we dated we could break up and that would end our friendship." I said.

"Well, that wasn't the only reason." Jerome said. Huh?

"What do you mean that's not the only reason?" I asked.

"We're considered known YouTube Stars. If our Doods find out if we were dating, Our Doods would just stalk us just to see us kissing or something." Jerome said.

"Oh, I didn't even think about our Doods." I said.

"We would never have our privacy together ever again." Jerome said.

"You're right. Then I guess we really can't be together if were being stalked every time we're together alone." I said.

"But, there a problem with me about that." Jerome said.

"What problem?" I asked.

"I'm falling in love with you, Mitch." Jerome said

"I couldn't stop thinking about you since last night."

"I was in denial at first, but no matter how many times I try to say no. I want to say yes every time." I could feel my face blushing already. I want to tell him I'm falling in love with him too, but I guess I should have just a little fun first.

"I love you, Mitch." There, I couldn't blush any more than I could right now. Jerome pushed me onto the couch and was now on top of me. Jerome began to wrap his arms around me and kissed me. His lips were soft, moist, and warm. Just like they were last night. His tongue began to enter my mouth. His spit ran down to my cheek. I let go of the kiss.

"Jerome… _Watashi mo aishite imasu." _I said with a smile

"Huh?" Jerome asked.

"It's Japanese for I love you too." I said.

"You speak Japanese? I thought you were Canadian." Jerome said.

"I am! It's just something I learned from an anime I watched." I said.

"Oh! Which one?" Jerome asked.

"Uhh, I think it was called Boku no pico or something." I said.

"Which reminds me, never, ever, ever watch it! I swear to god if you watch it, I won't talk to you for a week!"

"Okay, okay! I won't watch it, what's so bad about it anyway?" Jerome asked.

"I-It doesn't matter! Now where were we?" I asked putting my arms around him.

_-Ding Dong-_

"I think you have a visitor." Jerome and I both smiled. Jerome got up and opened the door. I got up to stretch myself out. I then went to the Jerome's door to see who was there. No one was there, just a package. Jerome picked up excitedly.

"Yes! It finally here!" Jerome said.

"What is it?" I asked. Jerome opened the package and picked up a movie.

"This is the scariest movie ever. It was banned in thirty-two countries and Puerto Rico." Jerome said. I look at the title.

"Intruder?" I asked.

"Yea, and you, Mat, Preston, and I are going to watch it tonight." Jerome said.

"Wait, you're good with scary movies right?"

"Y-Yea." I said a bit nervously.

"Okay! I'll call Mat and Preston to come over at Midnight to set the tone." Jerome said.

"A-Alright." I said. Okay, I'm not exactly the best with horror movies. But, it's just a movie. It can't be that bad.

[Midnight]

-Preston and Mat enter Jerome's front door-

"Hey Mat, Hey Preston." Jerome and I said.

"Hey guys." Mat and Preston said. Mat and Preston noticed that Jerome and I were holding hands.

"Wait, did you guys work things out from today?" Mat asked.

"Oh, uh, yea. We're together now; I hope that's not a problem." I said.

"Oh, no it's not a problem. We're just glad we all are on the same page." Preston said.

"Anyway, what movie do we got?" Mat said. Jerome held up the movie.

"Intruder, it is the scariest movie ever known. It was banned in thirty-two counties and Puerto Rico." Jerome said.

"Sounds awesome!" Mat said.

"Here, let me get the popcorn and M&Ms first." I said. Jerome welcomed the couch to Mat and Preston while I got popcorn and M&Ms. I set them down on Jerome's coffee table and sat down with Jerome.

"Let's pop that sucker in there already!" Preston shouted. Jerome popped the disc in the DVD slot and the movie started.

The movie seemed long so I got myself comfy. The movie was in Japanese, so we had to watch it in sub titles. It was a little hard to keep up on what the characters were saying because the sub titles went fast. But we got use to it. It was a pretty scary movie for all of us. We kept getting ourselves jumpscared; I made the popcorn jump at least a foot in the air at one jumpscare. But it was worth it, there was this one jumpscare where I "accidently" jumped myself into Jerome's lap. Then he wrapped his arms around me for the rest of the movie. Which wasn't long, but Preston and Mat fell asleep at around the end of the movie. And I was half asleep until Jerome carried me to his bed and he joined me. Then he kissed me good night.

"Good night, Biggums." Jerome said.

"Good night." I said then both of us fell asleep.


	4. The Date

SLURPS! P.S. after a chapter or two, I think you'll hate me for an idea I have. You'll understand what I mean as you read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft or anyone in this story

Mitch's POV

I woke up in Jerome's bed, I look at the time and it was 9:00 A.M. I'm still trying to pin the points on what happened last night. Okay, so Jerome, Mat, Preston, and I were watching Intruder last night when I fell into Jerome's lap from a jumpscare, definitely worth half the popcorn on the floor. After the movie ended, Mat and Preston fell asleep on Jerome's couch. I was half asleep and Jerome carried me to his bed. We slept with each other in each other's arms. But please, please, please God. Please tell me that between last night and this morning, Jerome and I did not do "it". Please! Last time I checked, something like that happens in a bed with someone else. But I have my clothes on. Thank God, now I can breathe again. Speaking of Jerome, where is he? He's not in the bed with me. I smelled eggs and bacon from downstairs. Jerome must be cooking breakfast right now. I got outta Jerome's bed and walked downstairs. Mat and Preston were awake too, I figured they would of gone home by now.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, want some breakfast?" Jerome asked.

"Yea, sure. Hey, you guys are still here. I'd figured you both would of gone home by now." I said.

"Well, we didn't wake up until 8:30 and Jerome was already cooking around then. So, we figured we stay. Oh! And try the eggs and bacon, their delicious!" Mat said. I took a seat and tried some of the eggs. Mat was right, they are delicious!

"So." Jerome said.

"So." I said. Mat and Preston looked at each other with smiles.

"You know, I think I need to go. My sister probably wondering where I am right now." Preston said.

"And I have a thing later." Mat said, he's terrible at lying. Jerome and I both knew that. Then Preston and Mat left Jerome's house, with me alone with Jerome.

"So, since we're boyfriend and boyfriend now. Why not go on a first date." Jerome said.

"Sounds like a great idea, where should we go?" I asked.

"Hmm, oh! There's supposed to be this new café in town. Maybe we should go there." Jerome said.

"Okay, when should we go?" I asked.

"How about at 7 tonight." Jerome said.

"Okay, oh. I need to go home, my dog and cat are probably starving right now." I said.

"So, 7 tonight?"

"Yea, see you then." Jerome said then gave cheek kiss.

"Bye."

"Bye." I said then left Jerome's house.

-Twelve and a half hours later-

I'm almost done prepping myself for my first date with Jerome. I'm going to wear a opened red plaid shirt with a white shirt under and red converses and baggy jeans.

"Who are you getting ready for?" Connor asked. Connor is my little brother, and also a very annoying one too at times.

"Jerome." I said.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Connor asked.

"You ask too many questions." I said.

"You still didn't answer my question, is he your boyfriend or not?" Connor asked again.

"Yea, I guess." I said. I checked the time again and right now it's 7:50 P.M.

"Gotta go, little bro." I left my house went to Jerome's. I ran the doorbell and waited for Jerome. When Jerome opened the door, he was wearing some baggy jeans, a Beatles shirt, and sneakers. Like I would suspect he would wear.

"You ready?" Jerome asked.

"Yea, Lezz go!" I said. When we got to the café, it was really nice. And not too crowded, not at night anyway. We both got ourselves a medium sized pepperoni and sausage pizza. We got to sit outside and feel the cool breeze. But I forgot to bring a jacket, so I was shivering. Jerome noticed my shivering and then he pulled his chair next to me.

"You're shivering, need my jacket?" Jerome asked handing me his jacket.

"Won't you be cold?" I asked.

"Naw, biggums. I grew up in the cold with bacca fur." Jerome said. As I put on Jerome's jacket, Jerome kept looking at my left arm for some reason. Jerome then grabbed my left arm gently.

"Hey, did you know you have this big lump on your left arm?"

"Really?" I asked. I looked at my left arm and there was a big lump on it.

"You should go see a doctor about that." Jerome said.

"Your pizza is here!" A worker at the café said to us then put the pizza down on the table.

"Oh, thanks." I said. When we finished the pizza, it was 8:00 P.M. We both went back to Jerome's house then.

"That was a nice date."

"Yea." Jerome said.

"Hey, your nose is bleeding." I then felt some blood coming out of nose like Jerome said.

"It's probably nothing." I said. Jerome gave me a worried look.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" I then gave Jerome a kiss.

"Okay, bye biggums." Jerome said.

"Bye." Jerome closed the door. But, but then I thought, don't lumps and nosebleeds eventually lead to… cancer? No…

Now you may understand why I said you might hate me after a chapter or two. Sorry for if this chapter is a bit short, it's last minute. Next chapter is on the way. Bye Doods!


	5. The appointment

SLURPS!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story or Minecraft

Mitch's POV

I ran home quickly while covering my nose with my hand. So nobody at home could notice my nosebleed. When I got home, I went straight up to my room without say hi to anyone and locked my door. My nosebleed would stop bleeding, so I got some tissues. Then I heard knock at my door.

"Mitchel?" My mom asked.

"Are you okay? You ran to your room without saying a word."

"Can I come in?"

"Uhh, yea." I said. When my mom came in, she noticed the blood from my tissue.

"Mitchel, your nose is bleeding. Are you sure you're okay?" My mom asked again. I looked down, I really don't want to answer that question.

"I think I need to go to a doctor." I said.

"Okay, I'll make an appointment tomorrow." My mom said then left the room to make the appointment. I need to rest, I turned off my light and tried to sleep. But I barely slept the night. I woke up early for my appointment with my mom. I took a little nap in the car. But it didn't do much. When we arrived at the hospital and they called for me, I felt my hands shaking. I'm so nervous, and I'm barely nervous about anything. My mom and I were taken to a small white room with chairs for my mom and I to sit in. That's when all the questions started rolling in.

"Hello, Mitchel. What's wrong?" The women that brought me here said. I think her name is Grace, judging by her name tag.

"Well, last night I noticed that I had a big lump on my arm and I also had a nosebleed that wouldn't stop." I said. Grace looked at her computer to see what I mean. After a while, she took a few steps back and put her hand on her face with surprise. She then moved to my mom and I.

"I think we need to do a biopsy." Grace said.

"B-Biopsy?" I asked.

"It's where we take a needle to test your blood if you have Leukemia cancer." Grace said.

"Cancer?" My mom asked.

"I'll go get the needle, I'll give you two a minute." Grace said then left the white room. Cancer, I might actually have cancer. This can't be happening. But I'm going to keep my head high.

"Are you okay, Mitchel?" My mom asked rubbing my arm. I fake smiled.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just glad that I know there something wrong with me and that somebody knows it too." I said.

"I'm back!" Grace said entering the white room. She was holding the needle, she told me to sit on the medical bed so she could put the needle through me. I rolled up my sleeve

"Tell me when you're ready." I took a deep breath.

"I'm ready." Then Grace put the needle in me.

-One day later-

I just sent Mat a 911 text message to meet me at my house as soon as possible. Mat wasn't far from me so it only took like seven minutes for Mat to get here. When Mat actually got here he was banging on my door rapidly. I usually don't give 911 text messages at times. I opened my door to let Mat in.

"Got your 911 text, what's wrong?" Mat asked. I took a moment to say something to Mat

"I need you to convince me that I don't have cancer." I said.

"Is this about that lump Jerome told me about." Mat asked

"Mitch, it's probably just-"

"Leukemia cancer." I said.

"Someone's been on the internet." Mat said.

"I had a nosebleed two days ago. It wouldn't stop so my mom took me to a doctor. They did a biopsy on me." I said.

"A biopsy?" Mat asked.

"It's where they take a needle and take some of my blood to-" I said.

"Test the cancer." Mat said.

"Yea. Apparently, nosebleeds and lumps are common symptoms of Leukemia." I said.

"B-But, their probably just being cautious. Everything probably going to turn out fine." Mat said.

"That's what I keep telling myself." I said.

"You're young, you don't smoke, you eat health, and you volunteer." Mat said playing around with me, makes me laugh.

"It's probably nothing." I looked down.

"And what if it's not?" I asked. We both became silent for a second.

"Have you told Jerome yet?" Mat asked.

"Yea, I will. But not today, he's going to be with his family for two weeks. I don't want to make him worry." I said. Mat reeled me in for a hug. Everything is going to turn out fine, I know it. I heard a knock at my door, it was Jerome. He wasn't going on his plane till later today.

"Hey, I won't be going on my plane till later. Figured I'd say goodbye." Jerome said.

"Bye buddy. See you in two weeks." Mat said then reeled Jerome in for a hug.

"I have to go, bye guys." Mat left my house with me alone with Jerome.

"I think I'll miss you the most." Jerome said then hugged me. I smiled.

"Do you have to go for 2 weeks?" I asked.

"It's only two weeks, plus you have Mat and Preston to yourself." Jerome said.

"Okay, but remember, I don't want you to miss out on anything because of me." I said.

"Uh, okay? Mr. Serious. Where did that come from?" Jerome asked.

"Just, remember it. Now you should go, you don't want be late for your flight." I said.

"One last kiss before I go?" Jerome asked.

"Sure." I said. Jerome and I then kissed. Well, French kissed.

"Bye."

"Bye." Then Jerome left my house.

Definitely not my best chapter, next one will be up soon. Bye Doods!


	6. The Test Results

SLURPS!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in here or Minecraft.

-One week later-

Mitch's POV

Summer is finally here, a week has passed since Jerome left. I miss him, but I still do have Mat and Preston all to myself. But, my cancer tests haven't come in yet. I've been afraid and worried of what the test results might be for days. But Mat and Preston pick me up when I'm down. Right now, I just went to GameStop with Mat and Preston. But my eyes were glued to my phone, I was texting Jerome. Mat, Preston, and I were walking around downtown when Preston noticed me on my phone.

"Uhh, Earth to Mitch?!" Preston said.

"You've been glued to your phone all morning!" Mat smile faded away.

"That's not- you didn't get your test results back, did you?" Mat asked.

"No, the doctor said it might be another day or two." I said. Preston and Mat came up closer to me.

"There's no way you have cancer." Preston said.

"Right, you'll find out that your test results are negative and we'll be fighting our way to Minecon!" Mat said. I got another text from Jerome and Mat and Preston noticed it.

"Again, it must be the boyfriend." Preston said.

"Aren't you two keeping things spicy!"

"Let's find out!" Mat said then took my phone away from me.

"Mat! Come on, give it back!" I said. Mat then read from my phone.

"_Morning my prince, I dreamt of you last night."_

"Ooh, yes." Preston said.

"Give it." I said as Mat continued on.

"_Have you seen-" _Mat and Preston's smiles faded away.

"_This week's Mad Men?" _

"Are you kidding me?! Where are the sexy parts?"

"Are you saying that maybe Jerome and I should-" I asked.

"We do have the technology, Mitch." Preston said.

"Beats waiting around for your test results." Mat said as they were walking again. Should Jerome and I really do, that? I'll talk to Jerome about it later.

-Two hours later-

I came home and went up to my room, and locked the door. I called Jerome to see if we could do something sexy.

"Hey Mitch." Jerome said.

"Hey Jerome, is this a bad time?" I asked.

"Oh no, it's not a bad time for you." Jerome said.

"You need something?"

"It's just, I miss you and I was thinking that maybe I would miss you a little less if, we did a long distant something sexy." I said.

"Something se-?" Jerome said trying to get what I was saying. It actually took him a few seconds.

"Umm, what did you have in mind?"

"Video chat sex?" I asked. I couldn't hear Jerome for a few seconds, I guess he was taking in what I said.

"Seriously?" Jerome asked.

"Umm, ten o'clock?" I asked.

"Yea, great!" Jerome said. We both hanged up. I had a smile on my face, I can't wait till ten.

-10:00 P.M.-

I answered to Jerome's chat trying not to act or look stupid.

"Hello, my prince." Jerome said.

"Hiya. Nice face." I said.

"Nice face yourself." Jerome said.

"So, uh, how was your day?"

"Good, I'm ready for Minecon with you, Mat, and Preston." I said. We both smiled.

"So you want to get to it?" I asked taking off my shirt reveling my abs.

"Whoa…" Jerome said. I let Jerome take a minute to look at my abs.

"Umm, I'm not exactly sure what to do next."

"Uhh, I could take off my pants." I said taking off my pants.

"You should take something off too."

"Oh, okay." Jerome said taking off his shirt. I heard a knock at my door and my knob twisting. Thank God I locked the door.

"Mitchel, are you still awake?" My mom asked.

"Uhh, yea. I-It's just a bad time." I said putting my pants and shirt on again.

"I need to talk to you downstairs, the hospital called." My mom said. Jerome had a confused face.

"I'll be right back." I said to Jerome.

"The hospital?" Jerome asked.

"I-It's nothing." I said.

"Be right there!" I went downstairs to my mom to see what the test results were.

"Yea, mom?"

"The hospital called to say the test results were, positive." My mom said.

"You have been diagnosed with Rhabdomyosarcoma."

"You'll have to be in the hospital for 6 weeks for chemotherapy."

"I-I, have cancer…" I said quietly. I was trying not to cry, but I'm going to keep my head held high.

"Are you okay?" My mom asked.

"Y-Yea, I'm fine. I just need some rest." I said going upstairs to my room. I sat down on my bed to tell Jerome that I have cancer.

"Sorry, I didn't think it would take so long." I said already seeing Jerome almost completely naked. He had a blanket covering his lower area.

"Oh no, it's not a problem. Anyway, where were we?" Jerome asked with a smile. He pulled the blanket away reveling his, thing.

"Oh, uh. Sorry, can we take a rain check?" I said.

"I have to tell you something."

"The biopsy tested positive, I've been diagnosed with Rhabdomyosarcoma."

"I have cancer." Jerome's eyes were wide open.

"I'm coming home." Jerome said.

"No, don't." I said.

"No, really. I can find a bus or something, it won't take me long-" Jerome said.

"I have to start chemotherapy, I will be sitting in a hospital bed for six weeks doing nothing." I said.

"You can't leave your family for me."

"Mitch." Jerome said.

"I will be, so mad, if you come home." I said.

"I love you." Jerome said.

"I know." I said.

"I'm going to be okay."

-The next day-

My mom and I came into the room at the hospital that I will be staying in for six weeks. I looked out the window.

"Not exactly the view of the Eiffel Tower." I said to my mom. I turned to the doctor.

"So, where are the room service menus?"

"Is there a hair dryer in the bathroom?" The doctor and my mom laughed.

"Actually, I don't think I'll need it." I remembered that my hair will probably fall out soon.

"Just, trying to keep things light."

"Do you have any questions about the treatment, Mitch?" The Doctor asked.

"No, six weeks of chemotherapy. Followed by, months of oral chemo medication. And if all goes well, it's a 70% chance survival rate. Skippy skippy." I said like I was actually excited for chemo.

"We'll probably have more questions as we go along." My mom said.

"In the meantime, there are some books you can read." The Doctor said pulling out some children books.

"Sorry, the patients are often much younger than you."

"It's all right, it is a children's hospital after all." I said.

"So, where are the crayons?" The Doctor laughed.

"You'll need to change, we'll want to prep you right away." The Doctor said giving me a hospital gown.

"What's first on this adventure?" I asked.

"Having a catheter inserted into your chest." The Doctor said. M-My chest?

"That's how the chemo will be delivered ."

"Let's get started." I said with a fake smile. I went into the bathroom and put on the hospital gown. I looked at myself in the mirror with sad look.

-Thirty minutes later-

I took off my hospital gown because I was itchy and cold. The Doctor came in and noticed it.

"Oh, why aren't you in your gown yet?" The Doctor asked.

"I was itchy and cold." I said.

"You need to put on your gown, Mitch." The Doctor said.

"I'm way more comfortable in my sweats." I said.

"It's hospital policy." The Doctor said.

"I don't want to, I feel fine." I said.

"We need to put that catheter in." The Doctor said.

"The chemo."

"If you suffer any side effects we need fast access."

"Every minute counts." The Doctor then walked away. I want to run away, so bad. I don't be here. I packed up my suit case without my mom or the Doctor knowing. I started to go outside my room and to the double doors. But, I stopped. I sat down on the floor and took my phone out. I need Jerome with me. I don't want to be here. I called Jerome's cell, it was on voicemail. I waited for the beeb to leave a message.

"Hey, uh, it's me." I said

"I'm at the hospital."

"I was just kind of hoping to hear your voice." I needed to a minute to say something else. I was trying to hold back my tears.

"It just kind of hit me how, scared I am." I started to sob.

"And I know I said not to come home but…"

"Can you come home please?" Tears fell down my face. I turned off my phone and put my hands on my face. I looked down.

"Ask and I appear." Jerome said. I looked up and saw Jerome.

"You came." I said in a high voice.

"I left as soon as you told me the news." Jerome said.

"I hope you're not mad." I got up and hugged Jerome while sobbing on his shoulder. I sobbed on his shoulder for a couple of seconds when pulled me away to see my face

"Hey, what's going on? Are you weeping? You okay?"

"I feel fine! But everyone keeps telling me that I'm sick. I think I'm only going to get a lot sicker." I said still weeping.

"I don't want to go through this, Jerome." I hugged Jerome again and kept weeping.

-One hour later-

I was back in my hospital gown and about to have a catheter inserted into my chest. But Jerome was there with me, it will be okay.

"Okay, Mitch. This isn't going to hurt a bit. Just making some last minute adjustments." The Doctor said.

"Wow, that gown is really, really see through." Jerome said with a smile.

"Stop, I'm nervous enough as it is" I said also with a smile

"I hate needles."

"Don't worry, it's just a sharp needle lunging deep into your chest." Jerome said.

"Not helping." I said.

"Will it hurt? The catheter?" Jerome asked.

"I'll live." I said.

"Okay, Mitch. The catheter is ready, get yourself in a comfortable position and tell me when you're ready." The Doctor said. Jerome then held my hand, I felt safer in his hands.

"I'm ready." I said. Then the needle was entered into my chest. It did hurt, a lot. But it wasn't that bad to make me scream. As long as Jerome is here, I'm safe.

Ugh, this chapter took me almost FIVE HOURS! I'm exhausted! But, tell you what. My story is almost at 1000 views. If you get this story to a 1000 views. I'll post another chapter sometime tomorrow through Friday. Bye Doods!


	7. What do you see me as?

SLURPS! Monday: Sick. Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday: Lazy

-Few days later-

Mitch's POV

Jerome and I sat with each other on my hospital bed changing through channels on the TV. Until I saw Westdrive. There was nothing on so why not?

"Wait, stop!" I said.

"Westdrive? Really?" Jerome asked.

"There's nothing else on." I said. In the episode at that moment, I saw a girl. In a hospital bed dragging away somewhere.

"Tell me the truth, Doctor. Am I going to die?" The girl said. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. I'm not sure if want to be reminded that if I'm going to die or not from this cancer. I turned to Jerome.

"I have another idea." I said.

"Let's play Doctor." We both smiled. I then started to kiss Jerome. He put his tongue in my mouth and gently played with my hair. We kept kissing for a while until Jerome stop. I looked at Jerome's hand to find some of my hair falling out.

"That's, um, my hair."

"Yea, it's okay." Jerome said. I heard the Doctor knocking on the door then came in.

"It's time for group." Doctor said. I have to go to a group of people at the hospital who also have cancer, I think. I don't know much about it but it's supposed to help you feel better about your cancer.

"Okay, I'll be back later with that healthy, green smoothie." Jerome said.

"Sounds delicious!" The Doctor said. Jerome then left the room. Will my hair fall out soon? Maybe the piece of my hair that Jerome found just fell out, doesn't mean all my hair will too. Ugh, of course it does. Anyway, I walked out of my room to group in the main hall. When I got there, I noticed that most of the people were bald or had wigs and hats on. I saw that the Doctor in the circle of the group.

"Mitch, come join us!" The Doctor said. I sat down on the chair that was only left.

"Welcome all! Today were going to talk about how we can help your body fight cancer. By guided imagery."

"Yea, no more chemo for me!" The guy with the red wig said.

"Ugh, Paul, these medical exercises are here to help you compliment your medical regime, not replace it." The Doctor said then continued on with the lesson.

"Whoa, somebody could use some medical marijuana." Paul said to me, but I didn't laugh or smile.

"Not even a little smile?"

"Sorry, I was just, having a weird day." I said.

"You're new." Paul said. I looked a bit confused.

"You've got hair."

"Not for long, some of it came out while I was making out with my boyfriend." I said. Paul laughed a bit quietly so the Doctor wouldn't hear. Paul then started to get serious.

"Shave it off, now. It's the only way to gain control." Paul said.

"No, I could never." I said playing with my hair.

"Because you're worried your boyfriend will break up with you?" Paul asked.

"Jerome would never do that." I said.

"My girlfriend did. Said she wanted a boyfriend, not a cancer patient." Paul said.

"I don't blame her, I'm sick of hospitals too." After Paul said that, he looked like he going to throw up by the way he put his hands on his mouth.

"Jerome cut his vacation with his family early for me. He's all in with me." I said.

"My girl was all in with me too, she just had no idea what she was in for." Paul said.

-Few hours later-

The group circle ended about an hour ago and I was expecting a friend to come here. That's when I heard a knock at my door.

"HuskyMudKips at your service." Husky said.

"You came!" I said then gave Husky a big hug. I noticed that Husky had a care package for me.

"Twinkly lights and a fun movie, Die Heart." Husky said.

"Die Heart? That's what you picked?" I said with a judgmental tone.

"Oh, uh, Jesus I'm sorry." Husky said.

"It's okay, all that matters is that Jerome doesn't see me as a cancer patient." I said.

"Right, Jerome's email said to treat you like everything's normal." Husky said.

"What email?" I asked.

"The one I, wasn't supposed to tell you about." Husky said. I raised my hand to let Husky hand me his phone. I grabbed his phone and opened his email to see what Jerome had written to him. It said as read it out loud

"_6 tips for visiting Mitch:_

_-Wash your hands_

_-Don't over stay_

_-Let him rest_

_-Avoid Westdrive _

_-Don't mention his hair_

_-Don't mention this email"_ I said.

"Jerome sent you this?" I then heard Jerome coming in my room with the smoothie.

"One healthy, delicious green tea smoothie for my Mr. Mitch Hughes." Jerome said. I looked at Jerome with an angry look without saying anything.

"Uh oh, what did I do?"

"You're telling people how to act around me now?!" I said raising my voice. Jerome turned to Husky and put the smoothie on the table.

"You told him about the email?" Jerome asked.

"He forced it out of me." Husky said. Jerome then turned back to me.

"Look, I was just trying to help." Jerome said.

"By telling people to treat me like a cancer patient?!" I said.

"You are a cancer patient." Jerome said.

"I don't want to be!" I said pulling some of my hair out by accident.

"Awesome." Jerome then got some clippers out of his bag.

"Look, I brought you some clippers. I heard that shaving your head can help you feel more in control." Jerome said.

"I am in control!" I said angrily.

"Right." Jerome said. After that outburst, I calmed down.

"Actually, I'm feeling kind of tired. Can you come back later?" I asked.

"Yea." Jerome said then turned to Husky.

"Let's go catch up." Then Jerome and Husky left my room. I went into the bathroom after they left, with a clipper from Jerome's bag.

-The next day-

I woke up this morning and went into the bathroom to see myself in the mirror. I was left with my hair completely shave off. I heard Husky and Preston come in my room. With their eyes wide open to my appearance.

"Ahh!" Husky yelled from being jumped scared by me.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"It's, um, I-It's…" Husky said then pushed Preston to finished his sentence.

"Very different." Preston said.

"Yea, that." Husky said.

"Your hair will grow back, right?" Preston asked.

"When I'm done with chemo." I said.

"Then you might wanna get some hats." Preston said.

"Or I could just stay in this room and never leave." I said then looked down.

"I don't want Jerome to see me like this."

"Well, he doesn't have to." Preston said.

"Are you going to grow me a new head of hair?" I asked.

"No, I'm going call for reinforcements." Preston said then pulled out his phone and called a number.

-1 hour later-

Preston and Mat came by and brought a lot of wigs with them, for me I guess. But it took a while to find the perfect one.

"How about this one?" I asked putting on a black curly wig.

"Uhh…" Preston and Mat said.

"It's not, awful." Preston said. I grabbed a mirror to look at myself. Then we all laughed to how silly I was in the wig. Then I took it off.

"Please don't lie to me just because I cancer." I said.

"But in Jerome's email-" Mat said.

"Are you really sure you want to talk about the email right now?" Preston said pointing at me. I sighed.

"You know, why bother. I'm just going to live sicker and sicker." I said with a sad face.

"It's only a matter of time before Jerome dumps me."

"Alright, hold your hoos. I may have the perfect thing." Mat said then reached for his bag for another wig.

"Ta da!" Mat pulled out a dirty blonde and swag wig; that could work.

-Three hours later-

I was prepping myself up for Jerome who will come in here any second. I put on my dirty blonde wig which I looked pretty good in. I got a leather jacket and baggy jeans from my suit case and put them on. Once I heard a knock at my door, I looked as sexy as I could.

"Come in." I said. Blushing, it was not Jerome. It was the Doctor.

"Wow." The Doctor said.

"Sorry, I was expecting my boyfriend." I said.

"I'll get outta here, I was looking for your mom." The Doctor said.

"Oh, I gave her the night off. Want me to pass on a message?" I asked.

"I'm 18, I can handle it." The Doctor handed me a paper sheet I did not know what for.

"It's a pre MRI questionnaire." The Doctor said.

"MRI?" I asked.

"Magnetic resonance imaging." The Doctor said.

"I know what it stands for, why do I need one?" I asked.

"The doctors want to keep up with your blood worth and they want to check it out." The Doctor said.

"They want to see if the cancer spread." I said. Then I heard a knock at my door.

"Just a sec!"

"Can I fill it out and give it to you in the morning?"

"Sure." The Doctor said as I put away the papers so that Jerome won't see them.

"Have fun, but not too much fun!" The Doctor the left my room.

"Come in." I said. Finally, it was Jerome. His eyes were wide open at my wig.

"Whoa." Jerome said.

"I look silly, don't I?" I asked with a smile.

"Again, whoa." Jerome said. Then he came closer to me and kissed me.

-One hour later-

Jerome and I were sitting on the couch and watching a movie with Jerome's arms around me.

"Can just say how much I love the wig." Jerome said. I kissed him and put my tongue in Jerome's mouth. He then pulled away a bit after a few seconds.

"You know we don't have to."

"I want to." I said.

"I want everything to be perfect."

"But it's not."

"I'm sick, Jerome."

"I know." Jerome said.

"Maybe, really, really sick." I said as I was pulling out the pre MRI questionnaire to show Jerome.

"The doctors want to do a MRI tomorrow."

"Did they tell you why?" Jerome asked.

"Looking for a tumor, I think." I said then putting the papers away.

"I thought I could do this, I thought it would be easy. But it's hard and it's only going to get worse." I turned to face Jerome.

"So, if you want out please tell me now-"

"Mitch." Jerome said then let me put my head down on his chest.

"I know that you're a cancer patient. But you're also Mitch Hughes, my smart and handsome boyfriend."

"You're only saying that because of the wig." I said as Jerome laughed. We kissed again. I then put my head back on Jerome chest and went to sleep.

YAAAAWWNN! I'm so tired, I'll post another chapter on the weekend. Bye Doods!


	8. The MRI Results

Slurps! Let's Chat! First, I finally got Instagram! My username is the same as my Fanfiction username, SheMajin_Gamer. Expect I added a _ between Majin and Gamer, cause why not! Anyway (I can't believe I'm saying this) come and follow me! This way you can see me in real life! I just started today btw, so I don't have many pictures or videos on there yet. But there will be more, soon! Secondly, I've reached 2300 views, 20 reviews, 15 followers, and 11 favorites on this story! And I'm just like, Wow… Just, wow. When I first made this story, my goal was 500 views and a couple of reviews, favorites, and followers. Now I'm topping that by 10x, or something like that. And I just want to thank all you Doods to bring me to this height! I love you all! And I know I haven't been able to post much chapters because of summer plans, but I'm back on the grill now that summer camp is over. Plus, now I can work on my other stories too! Whoa, I sounded like BajanCanadian for minute there in one of his Vlogs. Anyway, I love you all and here's a long new chapter! I also might see some of you Doods on Instagram! Come and follow me on Instagram, I still can't believe I said that.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story or Minecraft

Mitch's POV

The Radiologist was about to get ready the MRI for me. They are going to scan my brain for a tumor. I was laying down on cold table in a tube that could only fit about one person. I had these headphones on my head, they were there for the Radiologist to communicate me. That was because the Radiologist was behind a clear glass wall, separated me from her. My heart is beating out of my chest, I feel so much pressure to do this MRI. Then, the Radiologist started to communicate with me from the headphones.

"Mitch, can you hear me?" The Radiologist asked.

"Yes." I said.

"How are you feeling?" The Radiologist asked.

"Other than terrified?" I asked with a smile.

"It's normal to be scared before a MRI, you'll be fine." The Radiologist said.

"Right, just a massive machine blasting my brain to see if the cancer spread, why worry." I said.

"It's critical that you don't move during the scan, completely still." The Radiologist said.

"Wait! What if I have to sneeze?" I asked.

"Tell me and I'll press pause." The Radiologist said.

"And if I get itchy?" I asked.

"Mitch, are you stalling?" The Radiologist asked in a judgey voice.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked with a smile.

"Take a deep breath for me." The Radiologist said.

"Your boyfriend and your mom are right outside, you're not alone."

"Just let me know when you're ready." I took a deep breath in. I can do this, I can do this. Just, try not to think about it.

"Let's do it." I said. Then the scan had begun.

-Few hours later-

The scan was over which wasn't that as I thought it would. But I'm still worried of the results. I was in my hospital room with my mom and Jerome. I was on my computer looking at websites for more information on MRIs.

"If the cancer spread to my brain, my regular chemo therapy won't fix it." I said to Jerome.

"Then they'll try something else." Jerome said.

"Radiation, even surgery. If the tumor's operable." I said.

"Mitch, put down the computer." Jerome said trying to make me less worried. I closed my laptop.

"Why don't we watch a movie."

"How about Life of Pi?"

"Knock Knock." The Doctor said as she walked in my hospital room.

"Chemo's all done for today."

"No MRI results?" I asked.

"Last I heard, the Radiologist is revealing your scan with the oncology team this afternoon." The Doctor said.

"That sounds bad, is that bad?" I asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor said.

"Well, can't you sneak a peek?" I asked.

"Don't pester the doctor, Mitch." My mom said.

"If I'm dying, I have a right to know!" I said.

"Whoa, nobody's dying here!" Jerome said.

"Jerome's right." My mom said.

"You don't know that!" I said raising my voice.

"Mitch!" Jerome said in a way to tell me to stop.

"Well, she doesn't!" I said. We all then became silent. The doctor turned to me.

"I'll try to get an ETA on the MRI results." The Doctor said then walked out of the room.

"So, Life of Pi?" Jerome asked.

"No, actually, I think I'm going to go visit a friend. Someone I meet in group." I said then walked out of my room. I walked to room 423, which was Paul's room. When I entered his room, Paul was not in there. Just the Doctor cleaning the room up, I guess Paul got special treatment from the Doctors.

"Mitch, what are you doing here?" The Doctor asked.

"I was looking for Paul." I said. I looked back at the room number.

"I swear he said his room was 423, I must have the wrong room."

"This was Paul's room." The Doctor said. I smiled.

"He's out already, lucky duck." I said. The Doctor frowned with sadness and looked down. It only took me seconds to realize that Paul was… dead. My smile faded away.

"When?"

"Early this morning." The Doctor said then came closer to me.

"I'm sorry, Mitch." My eyes rolled down tears.

"We had the same cancer." I said.

-Few hours later-

I sent a text message to Mat to come to my hospital room as soon as possible. When Mat got to my room, he came in with a summer camp T-shirt and a picnic basket. He was a Summer Camp Councilor.

"Hey, heard your text. What's the emergency?" Mat asked.

"We need to talk about Minecon." I said.

"So, you took me away from summer camp to talk about something that's over two months away." Mat said.

"I know I'll be outta here in six weeks but that's around 2 months. So, I want to make a plan. I was think maybe we could-" I said until I heard something. Like a dog whimper.

"What was that?" The whimpering still went on.

"Uhh, nothing." Mat said. As I looked at Mat's picnic basket, I saw a small puppy popping out of the picnic basket.

"You brought a puppy to a hospital?!" I said.

"No, I was bringing him to camp when you texted me over here." Mat said. While Mat and I were talking, we didn't noticed that the puppy had peed on the floor.

"Oh no."

"There are cleaning supplies in the bathroom." I said.

"Uhh, aren't you going to help?" Mat asked.

"Cancer. I can't get an infection." I said.

"Urine sterile." Mat said as he was grabbing the cleaning supplies.

"The one scientific fact you know." I said. Mat laughed.

"So, what was this meeting really about?" Mat asked as I helped him cleaned up the pee.

"Well, any minute. A doctor is going to walk through that door and tell me if my cancer has gotten worse." I said. Mat looked at the door.

"Scary." Mat said. I looked at Mat with sadness.

"I'm not ready, I don't want these four walls to be the last thing I see." I said pointing at the walls.

"You could always leave." Mat said with a smile. I smiled back, we had the exact same idea in our heads. Mat got a Doctor's uniform from the bathroom and put it on to convenience the other Doctors that he was one of them. I got into my regular clothes and put on my pink wig. I use more than one wig every time I go out. Mat then cleaned up my bed and put pillows under the blanket so it would like I was under it. Mat got a fake head and one of my wigs then put it on the pillow so it would look like I was sleeping.

"Mitch, you almost ready?" Mat asked. I was still getting ready to go out with Mat. When I came out, Mat explained what we were going to do one more time.

"So, the nurses are going to think you're sleeping. I have a stretcher out in the hall and all you have to do is throw the sheet over your head and pretend that you're, umm…"

"Dead?" I asked.

"Yea, would that be weird?" Mat asked. I laughed.

"This isn't a prison, Mat. As long as the nurses don't see were good." I said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll go drop Waffles at summer camp and then we can go on an adventure." Mat said.

"What do you want to do? Oh, I know! Rock climbing! No, bungee jumping! Wait, I got it, Skydiving!" I laughed again.

"Skydiving?" I asked.

"Yea!" Mat said.

"Look, I just want to be a normal guy for a day." I said.

"And, all I know from Preston was that he, you, and Husky were summer camp counselors."

"Then to summer camp we go." Mat said. I got on the stretcher and Mat pushed me to the exit.

"Tell me the truth, Doctor. Am I going to die?" I asked in a girly and mocking voice.

"Not on my watch." Mat said in a deep voice. We both laughed then Mat put the sheet over my head.

-Thirty minutes later-

I put on a summer camp T-shirt and joined Preston, Mat, and Husky who were also wearing summer camp T-shirts. Preston then blew into a whistle.

"Okay, Giraffes here and Zebras here!" Preston said pointing where the kids should go. The kids were in groups of animals names. Like there was a group of kids who were called the Zebras. The activity of the day was an obstacle course, so the kids were about to run, duck, jump, and balance their way across the obstacle course. Although, I didn't know it was sports day. I thought it was animal day, because of Waffles. Mat saw me coming towards them.

"Welcome to sports day, Mitch!" Mat said.

"I thought it was animal day." I said.

"What? Because of the Waffles? No no no, he's the prize for the winner." Mat said.

"Gets to play with him."

"Uhh, they let you out of the hospital?" Preston asked.

"I wouldn't say, 'let'." I said.

"I don't want to be your partner, Colton. I want to win!" The little girl in the blue camp shirt said to the boy in the blue camp shirt as they walked past us to the starting line.

"Mind if I try counseling?" I asked.

"Go ahead." Preston said. I walked over to the girl and boy in the blue camp shirts.

"I can be your partner." I said to the girl.

"I'm Mitch."

"You don't look very fast." The girl said.

"Well, I'm faster than him." I said pointing to boy. But in secret just to the girl. The little girl chuckled and I smiled.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Preston asked.

"We're better!" I said. I got behind the boy who was the first on the starting line.

"Now, on with the race!"

"Okay! Colton, Madison, uhh… Pink! Let's see how fast you guys are!" Preston said then blew the whistle. The boy went first to the balance beam, then through small maze, and then under the hoops. Then I went next, I ran on the balance beam and through the small maze. But, when I reached the hoops. I felt sick to my stomach; I got out of the obstacle course and sat down on my knees. Madison followed me to see if I was all right.

"Are you all right?" Madison said.

"I-I just need a minute." I said.

"You look like you're going to be puke." Madison said. And she was right, right after she said that I threw up all over the ground. Preston noticed me throwing up and blew the whistle.

"Water Break!" Preston said.

-Thirty minutes later-

I sat down on the bench and drank some water while everyone was getting their trophies. But that boy and girl went to comfort me. The girl gave me a trophy.

"You lied, you're not fast." The girl said.

"At least we got a trophy." I said.

"Everyone got a trophy." The girl said.

"Why did you throw up?" The boy asked.

"Were you nervous?"

"No, I'm sick." I said.

"How sick?" The girl said in a worried tone.

"I wish I knew." I said. Then the boy had just coughed in my face. H-He just…

"You just coughed in my face!" I said.

"I have a cold." The boy said.

"You have a cold and an infection could kill me!" I shouted. Mat just came up behind us.

"Hey. Why don't you guys find Preston." Mat said. Then the girl and the boy went away to find Preston. I stood and faced Mat with a sad look.

"What am I doing here!? What if I caught something!?" I shouted.

"It would pretty be bad." Mat said.

"You have to take me back to the hospital, now!" I said.

"Okay, I'll go get the car." Mat said.

-One hour later-

I was in my hospital bed and I saw Jerome rushing in here.

"You're back!" Jerome shouted.

"Where were you?!"

"Um, winning a participation trophy." I said with nervous tone holding up the trophy.

"They almost called a Code Yellow on you!" Jerome shouted angrily.

"They've been sending the Police out!"

"I'm okay, seriously." I said putting down the trophy.

"What if you caught something?!" Jerome shouted angrily again.

"What if you started to bleed!?"

"I know-" I said.

"What if you reacted to the chemo?!" Jerome shouted. I stood up in front of Jerome.

"It was stupid! Okay, I know." I said. Then we both became silent for a few seconds.

"I don't know how much time I have left."

"Mitch, stop-" Jerome said.

"No, please just let me finish." I said.

"So I have to spend it in the best way possible." Jerome held my hand.

"I was really worried today." Jerome said. I smiled and my arms around his neck.

"I would be worried if you weren't." I said then kissed him. We stopped the kiss when my mom came in, with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She wiped her tears.

"Is it my MRI?" After I said that, I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"It came out clear." My mom said. Jerome and I smiled and then Jerome hugged me.

"Your Doctor said you're not out of the woods yet."

"But-"

"But nothing!" I said.

"I am going to fight and I am going to win!" My mom and I laughed and then we all hugged each other.

What a good ending for a chapter! I'm going to make a special chapter next time. It's a surprise! It will be up soon. Bye Doods! See you on Instagram!


	9. Oh Hello again

Oh… Hello again… how have you been doing the past month and half?… I've been fine… kind of… School and all that crap… Surprised to see me?... I would be too… But I just wanted to say… sorry… I have lied to you… I promised you that I would be there to write… but because of school and summer plans… I couldn't be there for you… I also have something else to say sorry for… my latest stories, Pewds and Cry SEQUEL and Can't Get You Outta My Head… both stories ideas belong to Degrassi… I forgot to leave the disclaimer for it… The cancer thing in Can't Get You Outta My Head… All Degrassi… but I did think about doing the cancer thing before I discovered Degrassi did it too… But also I copied how everything went down in Degrassi… :'(…. I wont do it again unless I give credit for it… Crap has been going down for the last month and half… School and Homework… I will try to fit in some time to get some writing done… but school and homework are first priority… I don't know why I keep doing this 3 dot thing actually over and over again… but I just wanted to sorry and that im not dead… well… see you later… Doods…


End file.
